


Bride

by Peppermint_is_Green



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Proposals, but all in Jason's POV, no actual details of the wedding, no actual proposal either, not 1st pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_is_Green/pseuds/Peppermint_is_Green
Summary: Because Jason was the youngest, he was the bride.Alien weddings are weird. Let's leave it at that.





	Bride

**Author's Note:**

> More a drabble really...I just suddenly thought that with this trio and my love for bottom!Jay, he _would_ be the bride. XD
> 
> Written all in one go just coz of the above thought. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ so sorry for any mistakes in spelling/grammar.

 

Jason blamed all of this on Dickhead. If they'd just left as they should have instead of getting dragged into an alien after-party with actual aliens. Although, since _they_ were the visiting party, it was they who were the aliens.

But getting back to blaming Dick. Jason humphed and decided to add the Batman to the list.

He was supposed to keep Dick in line. Not get equally drunk. How that happened he didn't even know.

(Dick had given Bruce the puppy dog eyes and handed him a shot. Just one for the road.

It was for the road alright.

The road to getting hell fucking high and drunk.

Dick had known it would, of course.)

Jason grumbled as he made to kick his bedmates. Hopefully off the bed. Stupid Dickhead. Stupid old man.

But even with all his grumbling, he couldn't stop touching the tattoo on his ring finger. Or the actual ring that was on it as well.

Remembering how both older men had presented him the ring, and on bended knees even was hella fucking embarrassing. Even so, his heart had fluttered with the sweet love on their faces.

Their drunk but still loving faces.

This daring act however had resulted in the tattoo now also etched with the ring.

It was humiliating to realize that after they'd gotten so high on whatever alien brew they'd been plied with in congratulations, they'd ended up getting married through some alien hand fasting.

With _Jason_ as the bride.

Because he was the _youngest_ , they said.

Because he was the one both older men had just proposed _to_.

Damn them.

Jason kicked Dick off the bed after a particularly loud snore. And then did the same to Bruce just because.

Flinching at the ache in his hips, he hogged all the covers and buried himself in them.

Their wedding night had exhausted him. Whatever other special drink they were given after the wedding, it had made all three of them insatiable. And whatever additional thing they added in his (his was a different color from theirs after all) had actually made him produce slick that felt like lube but felt so much better. And okay, it helped a lot and made the fucking really last like holy fuck.

Still. Their night of lovemaking however still came with consequences. And he was the one paying for it.

Jason didn't think he'd be able to get up at all! Or ever!

The fuckers.

(Jason ignored the fact that that was exactly what they were.)


End file.
